


Homesick Klance

by Amandarinh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, Out of Character?, lance is homesick, lance plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh
Summary: Keith couldn't get to sleep and stumbled across Lance playing guitar. The two are able to have a heart to heart in the late night/early morning hours





	

It was late one night after hours of training, Keith could not figure out why he couldn’t sleep. He wandered around the castle trying to chase away his thoughts. As Keith passed the kitchen he heard the light sounds of a guitar. Keith curiously poked his head into the room to see Lance leaning against a cabinet softly plucking the strings in a daze. Keith quietly sat criss cross applesauce with his back pressed against the cabinets parallel to where Lance sat leaning against the other set of cabinets. Lance gaze immediately snap up to Keith then his hands stopped. He opened his mouth to most likely say something stupid or start something. Keith held his hand up before a single sound could pass Lance’s lips.  
“Please, not now,” Keith pleaded. Something in his facial expression made Lance stop.  
They sat in silence for a long time before Lance started lightly playing with the strings again.  
“I use to play guitar a lot when I was younger, before I started at the academy.” Lance glanced up briefly meeting Keith’s eyes. “My uncle taught me.”  
“How did you get one here?” Keith inquired.  
“I showed a picture to Coran and asked him to make me one.” Lance sighed his fingers still controlling the soft melody that had started to relax Keith. “It took a few tries before it had the right sound. I play it after everyone goes to bed, it makes me feel a little less homesick, it’s not much but at least it’s something.” Lance smiled sadly.  
“I miss my rocking chair,” Keith blurted out. He felt the need to share something he also missed since Lance told him he missed home. Lance shot him a smirk with a mischievous glint in his eyes that disappeared when Keith sent him a glare, reminding him he’s not in the mood.  
“Do you know how to play?” Lance asked.  
“Not really.” Keith answered. Lance shoved the guitar into Keith’s lap anyway and told him how to properly hold it. He also showed Keith a few of the strings before he began to talk, listing the things he missed.  
“I miss my family most of all.” He took a breath, “it’s nice talking about these things with someone who understands what Earth is like. Coran could only understand the family thing.” Lance took back his guitar when Keith offered it to him gently.  
“What is your family like?” Keith asked softly, just realizing that listening to Lance talk without being a fuckboy calmed him more than any of the other things he tried.  
“My home was always busy. People walking in and out constantly, whether it be an aunt, uncle, cousin. Huge family dinners every night, my mom was the best cook. Everyone would always bicker and tease each other. When things got really heated or exciting everyone, well mostly the adults, would break out into Spanish.” Lance smiled fondly.  
Keith and Lance stayed there talking for the rest of the night talking about their family and Earth. They somehow ended up sitting next to each other, cuddling after they both dozed off.  
Pidge found them the next morning pressed against each other as Lance drooling on Keith’s shoulder, their legs tangled together. To say the least there are five pictures taken from different angles of the sleeping pair now.


End file.
